


The Stranger

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty four year old Dean meets an attractive stranger in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

Dean, hunched over the bar, took a swig of his beer as he stared up at the small television set in the corner.  He wasn't really interested in the sports show they were playing, but it gave him something to watch anyway.  

Clad in his father's hand-me-down leather jacket, dirt and blood on the left side of his face from an earlier hunt, Dean smiled and winked at a beautiful, blonde girl at the other end of the bar.  The girl shyly smiled backed as her big, buff, boyfriend sat down beside her, glaring angrily at Dean.

Dean gulped, taking another swig of beer and returning his gaze to the sports clip show.

"Hey there," a gruff voice said on Dean's left.

"Huh?" Dean shifted in his seat to see a tall stranger, with dark hair and deep blue eyes, taking the stool beside him. "Um, hey there."

"Jim," the stranger put his hand out."

"Dean," Dean shook Jim's hand, cautiously.

"What happened to your face, Dean?" Jim reached up and gently brushed his fingers along a small gash on Dean's left cheek.

Dean jumped at the man's touch, "Uh...hunting accident."

"Hunting?  At night?  What do you hunt?  Raccoons?" Jim chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, yeah....raccoons," Dean choked as he went back to his beer.

"You know, that's pretty sexy, hunting.  I wish I could be that manly.  But, the thought of actually killing another animal, can't do it, man," Jim glanced over to Dean as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah, chicks dig it," Dean gulped his beer, finishing it. "Another Bud over here!"

"Oh, chicks, right.  Yeah, I suppose they would," Jim caressed the neck of his beer bottle. "Dudes dig it, too, you know."

Sputtering, Dean stared down at his new beer bottle, "Um, well, that's, uh, that's great, dude, but, um, uh, I don't swing that way."

"Sorry, Dean," Jim stood up, placing his right hand on Dean's left shoulder, causing the young hunter to tense up, "It's just, you seemed... _.interesting_."  

Jim started to turn to walk away.

Dean, unsure of what he was doing, reached out and grabbed the man's arm, "I can be interesting."

Jim turned around, stared into the hunter's green eyes, "Are you sure?"

"No.  But, but I'm curious," Dean removed his grip from Jim's arm and returned to caressing his beer bottle.  "But, if my dad _ever_ found out...."

"You're not out?" Jim sat back down, almost touching shoulders with Dean.

"Out?  Dude, I'm not gay," Dean took a swig of beer. "It just, sometimes, I want to know what it's like.  With a, you know, a...."

"A guy?" Jim asked.

"Shhhhh!" Dean hushed. "My dad could come in here at any time!"

"Sorry."

"But yes," Dean side eyed Jim, thinking how attractive this stranger was.

"Look, if you want, my apartment's just down the street.  We could get out of here," Jim smiled at Dean.

Dean looked into his beer, swallowing hard, "Um, uh, er, I, I....okay."

Dean chugged his beer, slamming the bottle down on the bar, as he stood up and fished a ten dollar bill out of his jeans pocket and put it underneath the beer bottle.

Jim winked at Dean, motioning, with his head, to follow him.

Dean followed the stranger, unsure of what he was doing, but secretly excited.  He'd never been picked up in a bar before.  He'd always done the picking up.

The pair rounded the corner, down the side street beside the bar, in the opposite direction from the motel where Dean and John were staying.

As soon as the bar was out of sight, Jim grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket and pulled him in close, pressing their lips together.

Stunned, Dean had no idea where to put his hands.  He flailed a little before placing his hands on Jim's waist.

"Mmm," Jim came up for air. "You smell great, Dean."

"Uh....thanks...," Dean gulped.

Jim grabbed Dean's left hand and pulled him the rest of the way to his apartment.

Once inside, Jim slammed Dean, hard, against the apartment door.  He peeled off Dean's leather jacket as the shy hunter passionately kissed backed.

Dean pulled at Jim's shirt, trying to find the buttons.

Jim wasted no time, undoing Dean's belt buckle as Dean bucked his hips.

"You want this, don't you?" Jim whispered, seductively, as he kissed Dean's neck.

Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, pulling him closer.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Jim slowly sucked on Dean's left earlobe.

Dean let Jim slowly pull him into the bedroom and roughly push him down onto the bed.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'll be gentle," Jim smiled as he undid his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Dean slid back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, unable to speak as Jim straddled him.

Jim grabbed Dean's AC/DC t-shirt and slid it up over the hunter's head and threw it to the ground.

"Mmmmm.....you work out, I see," Jim stroked Dean's chest as he leaned down and sucked on Dean's neck.

"No, just, just hunting," Dean gasped.

Jim passionately kissed Dean's chest, until he was kissing and sucking on his left nipple.

Dean collapsed onto the bed as this stranger sucked and kissed his way down his body.

Just as Jim started pulling down Dean's jeans, kissing his hipbones, Dean's cell phone started ringing.

Startled, Dean reached into his pocket, pushing Jim off of him as he saw "Dad" on the screen.

"Hey, dad," Dean coughed as he sat upright.

Jim started massaging and kissing Dean's shoulder's as Dean talked to John.

"Yeah, no, I'll be there.  Five minutes," Dean pulled away from Jim's hold, standing up and searching for his t-shirt.

Jim crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching out for the hunter as Dean clicked his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Get back here!" Jim pleaded seductively.

"Can't.  My dad wants to leave.  He got this tip on a hunt.  We have to leave now," Dean squirmed into his shirt and did up his belt.

"How old are you, dude?" Jim slunk off the bed.

"Twenty four," Dean stood in the doorway, looking back at Jim.

"I'm sure you're dad would understand if you stayed away one night," Jim wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, kissing his neck. "Just tell him you're at some girl's place."

"No.  No.  I have to go.  It's the family business.  It's important," Dean wiggled away from Jim. "Thanks, though.  For, uh, this."

Dean grabbed his jacket from the floor, turning back to smile at Jim before he left the apartment.

Reaching the sidewalk outside, Dean turned to look back at the apartment building.  

He almost went all the way with another man.  And it felt good.  Maybe, in another life, Dean could have pursued it further.

Dean sighed, shaking his head as he walked down the street back to the hotel.  

He swore never to mention Jim to anyone.  Ever.


End file.
